the_strong_the_few_true_cultivators_on_campusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tang Zheng
The Strong, The Few, True Cultivators on Campus Tang Zheng possess the Nine Yang Saint Body, a rare body constitution that is hard to come across within a millennium, yet he must absorb pure Yin energy to stay alive. History '' Tang Zheng''' is the child of an impoverished family, he was found abandoned by his adoptive grandfather, Tang Dahai with nothing but a jade pendant with the word Wu on it. He can be considered a genius and has the learning capabilities that allow him to stand above his peers. That year during the tests he had earned first place within the entire city, allowing him be admitted to Peng Cheng International School with all his schools fees reduced. Initially, Tang Zheng did live up to the expectations. After two years at Peng Cheng International School, he had always maintained his rank as number one in academic performances, and was a model student. However, not long after senior year of high school had started, he was attacked by others and received injuries to his head while returning home from school. Since then, he was faced with a medical illness—causing him to have a headache whenever he tried answering a question. Furthermore, his memory became extremely bad, causing the previously easily memorized material to be easily forgotten. This condition has continued till this day, and now, it is nearing the latter half of the senior year but there was yet to be any improvements. Every time there is a mock exam, he would place last. He fell from heaven to hell, those who were friendly with him became distant, those who were jealous of him found joy in his misery. Still, Tang Zheng did not give up. Again and again he would try to study, but every single time, he would feel his head splitting with pain to the point of almost fainting.' Later Tang Zheng encounter with Tian Chanzi who healed his injuries. ''Technique & Skills Cultivation Technique ''-''' 'Ancient Clear Heaven Scroll '(Ch-2)'' ''- Chaotic Vajra Spell (Ch-229)' '' * ''Copper Skin (Ch-232) * Iron Bone (Ch.553) * Steel Body (Ch-747) * Diamond Body (Ch-907) * Indestructible ''- Dragon God Spell'' ''- Heaven-swallowing Spell (Ch-767)'' * Devouring Objects * Absorbing (Ch-767) * Soul Devouring (Ch-955) * Moving the Mountain (Ch-977) * Moving the Sea, and Devouring the Heavens. ''- Sutra of Terra-Treasure (Ch-978)'' Martial Arts Technique ''- Heaven Gathering Hand '(Ch-3) * ''Grade -''' Entry Level Martial Arts Technique'' * Origin -''' Tian Chanz'' * Description -' Heaven Gathering Hand, as the name implies, creates an inescapable net that encloses the heaven and earth, preventing your opponent from escaping.'' ''- Pressure Point Technique (Ch-9), Body Lock Technique (Ch-49) ''- Sky-Hacking Leg (Ch.938)'' Offensive Cultivation Techniques ''- Heaven Flying Immortal (Sword Technique): 'This sword technique set was separated into six techniques and each technique was further separated into thirty-six forms. ''- Mind-capturing Spell (Ch-939)'' ''Defensive Cultivation Techniques'' ''- Earth Shrinking Art (Ch-230)'' ''True Fire'' ''- First Grade Purple True Fire (Ch-97)'' ''- Second Grade Purple True Fire (Ch-189)'' ''- Third Grade Deep Purple True Fire (Ch-620)'' ''- Fourth Grade Deep Purple True Fire (Ch-816)'' ''Treasures'' ''"Cultivation treasures are separated into four levels from high to low: Heaven, Earth, Mysterious (Black), and Emperor (Yellow)."'' ''- Nine Revolving Pill Furnace (Ch-51) Orginal Earth but is Damaged now Emperor. (Ch-337) Upgrade to Mysterius (Black).'Category:Character Category:Male Category:Cultivator